Lovina's
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Mine'. Fem!Roma and mentions of Fem!Italy.  Serious swearing near end. Lovina's just trying to get away from an unloving family. But will she end up with a husband that was like her father? Warning: Grandpa Rome/Italy bashing.


**Princess Atemna: Legit question to myself - Where the hell is all this Spamano coming from? Oh. Wait. Youtube.**

* * *

><p><em>You were in college working part time waiting tables<em>  
><em>Left a small town, never looked back<em>  
><em>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling<em>  
><em>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

Why the hell was she here? Stupid family. She hated them all. Especially the ones that ignored her. Oh, wait. That was everyone. Lovina just sat in the cafe, waiting for the waiter. Hah. As if no one had ever thought that before. When she looked up, she saw a perfect pair of bright, dark green eyes. What the hell? Just - No. Seriously? What the friggin' hell? She swore she wouldn't ever. . . COULDN'T made more sense, actually. Everyone else said so. Well, ya know what? Fuck everyone else.

"Hola, senorita. What would you like?" And, Dio mio, he was Spanish to top it off. With that hot Spanish accent to boot. At least if she ever spoke Italian around him, or he spoke Spanish, they'd get the gist of what the other was saying.

_I say can you believe it?_  
><em>As we're lying on the couch<em>  
><em>The moment I could see it<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

Somehow, they'd ended up dating. When she called her sister - but what the hell would Felicia care if she was loved by everyone else and had that damn potato-bastard boyfriend? - the girl was ecstatic at the news of her older sister finally finding love. Well, go ahead, idiots, believe whatever. They all knew the real reason she couldn't connect with other people. HIM. Romulus Vargas, a.k.a. Dad. Screw him. She'd prove him wrong. Prove them all wrong. She could find love and be loved back.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

They sat on the dock at the lake. It was perfect. Lovina was with her boyfriend, Antonio Hernandez Carriedo. She didn't know when it became love, but she didn't care. Antonio, despite how dense he could be, loved her. He loved her and didn't care what her father said about her being 'unlovable'. He flat-out told the man that was a lie. But it surprised Lovi when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist. How could one Spaniard do this to her? But, the best part was that he was hers.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
><em>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<em>  
><em>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded<em>  
><em>You say we'll never make my family's mistakes<em>

Slowly, it seemed dense Antonio was learning. Learning more than she expected. Learning far more than what Romulus had said when they'd met. Heck, they were farther in their relationship then anyone thought possible. Not even Felicia's husband, the former potato-bastard boyfriend, could understand how anyone could 'put up with her'. Shows what they knew. Then she heard something unexpected. "Hey, Lovi, why don't we move in together? You've already got stuff in my drawers." Well, that was true. And it had to be pretty awkward explaining to his friends why he had women's underwear mixed with his clothes when a woman didn't even live in his house.

_But we got bills to pay_  
><em>We got nothing figured out<em>  
><em>When it was hard to take<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
><em>You saw me start to believe for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
><em>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<em>  
><em>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>

They had two little girls of their own. 6 and 4. That was when she began noticing certain things. Like how Antonio would always pick his youngest over their eldest. She had little flash back to how Romulus had done the same with her and Felicia. It was early morning. Why the hell were they even awake? Why the hell were they having this argument?

"Lovi, it's harmless. Anna's not gonna become like you!"

"Are you saying there's something wrong with me? ! Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, you fuckin' bastard! You're turning into my father! You're choosing between your own daughters. D-don't even notice? Or are you too fucking dense?"

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
><em>'Cause that's all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Then you took me by surprise<em>  
><em>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>

She just ran out of the house, not even caring. Fuck the Vargas family. Fuck Antonio. She didn't need this shit. What about all those promises he'd made to her? How he'd never go from fun-loving, happy-go-lucky Antonio to that bastard of of man that called himself her . . . Wait. No. He didn't call himself her father. He hadn't spoken to her in 13 years. The damn bastard. Then, out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

He said, _"I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

"Dio mio, Tonio, how dense can you get?" she laughed/cried. "Dunno, Lovi. You tell me." was his only reply, besides a deep, caring kiss.

_Hold on, make it last_  
><em>Hold on, never turn back<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you believe it?_  
><em>We're gonna make it now<em>  
><em>I can see it<em>  
><em>I can see it now<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Atemna: As if you couldn't tell, I kinda had to change some words to make the story and song fit together.<strong>


End file.
